Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline
by michelous
Summary: During the last days of the war Haku was sealed by Naruko instead of passing on Shortly after, in their final battle sasuke gives up his eyes to naruko her turning her into of the six paths. at the same time kaguya weakened the barriers between worlds at the same time during the auction the battles unleash an item that changes the naruto world forever
1. rewrite

i am rewriting this story the new version will take place in naruto world over tokyo ghoul world

ccg members will also be in

ghouls will be designated kakugan bloodline

all pairings the same naruto pairings as well maybe alive sasuke

look for new prologue later next week

all chapters will be replaced with new prologue

ghouls make good hunter nin


	2. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline rewrite chapter 1 **

**Rewrite the new version of story will take place in naruto world I will be using fsn elements to do transport. Another thing will this will take place around the auction arc of Tokyo ghoul re Naruko will be training to be hokage but not hokage yet her rank will be special jonin/ Tokubetsu Jonin with kakashi as hokage **

**I will have lots of info dumping this chapter on ghouls and **

**Re will be in/outside konoha I am going with konoha will have perfect soil for coffee and at least one of Quinx will have lived in Hawaii and know how to raise coffee ghouls can make good hunter nin because** **remove body via eating other ghoul will can eat bandits ghoul ranks will go with mission ranks all of the ghouls and ccg will be sent to naruto-verse during the battle with Kaguya during the battle at least a few days Sasaki will be the 2****nd**** protagonist with Naruko as main protagonist the pairings will be Sasaki/Kaneki x Touka and Naruko x Haku Sasuke x Sakura Hanami x Ayato Hinata x Kiba Ino x Sai other canon pairings **

**Naruto world 3****rd**** person pov**

During the war Haku's will has taken but sealed in a way he couldn't be returned to the afterlife still left sealed even after Kabuto undid the edo tensei jutsu. When the ninja army gathered together Suna ninja Maki came to Naruko and said "he wanted to see you one last time before returning to the afterlife so when this all ends unseal him and send him off" and passed her a scroll containing Edo Tensei Haku. The war continued with Naruko and Sasuke fighting to the end. But Sasuke damaged Naruko's eyes rendering her mostly blind but she could still see enough to finish Sasuke off. Unable to fully see him Naruko landed a fatal blow in his last breath Sasuke told Sakura to place his eyes in Naruko. In Naruko Sasuke's remained Sharingan eye shifted into a second Rinnegan eye and Rinne Sharingan eye formed in the center of her forehead marking her as the next sage.

**Tokyo ghoul world during the battles at the auction house **

While Takizawa was rampaging he knocked over a crate with a strange crystalline sword inside. The shocked activated a hidden power within the sword bathing the auction location in light then targeting every ghoul and ranked ccg officer and sending them to a new world where.

**Naruto world a few moments later Sasaki pov**

I woke up in what looked like a city in the process of rebuilding the strange thing was there where no people about just giant tree branches with human sized pods hanging from them the only people that were around were the CCG members and ghoul that were in us in the auction house and most of them had yet to wake up. This world from my first sniff was much better than Tokyo the air was clean unlike Tokyo that dirty and polluted the only human smell was from the pods and sleeping CCG members near my close to me. I woke up the rest of the Quinx quad at my sides then searched the city for life.

**A few days later real time after the battle Naruko pov**

It turns out the last thing Madara did with his remaining life was return all the edo tensei to life with Rinne tensei but they were all different they had the same black sclera but red pupils and red veins showing throughout. Lucky for me Sasuke was still alive just eyeless, in theory I could give him a chakra rod like Nagato did, make him a path body but not now I want him to live in a world without sight for the time I had to. My 2nd plan was to test the Rinne tensei on Haku to see if he changed in the same way the others did, I unsealed Haku from the scroll and preformed the jutsu on him, Haku's skin returned to its same tone but his eyes turned the same as the other. I could also tell there was a chakra pouch on his back as well. Haku's first action after being revived was to give me a hug. After our embrace, we were greeted by a voice saying "welcome to the family son" it was my father with the same eyes as Haku. The Kages gave the newly revived a choice "either rejoin their former villages or go on into the wild just don't cause trouble and you will get left alone." Everyone made their choices most came back to their villages, after everyone decided were to go dad used flying thunder god to transport all the Konoha citizens back home.

**Before the Ninja army returns after battle Sasaki pov**

It has been a few days in the area/world all, I gathered all the CCG members I could find and incapacitated or killed every ghoul we could find most of the smart ghoul left into the wide world to further explore and look for food. Too our misfortunes the Quinx squad and I have been drawn to RC count were normal food won't satisfy us so we were forced to eat dead ghouls to keep hunger under control. One entire ghoul each kept all of us good for a few days until the tree branches lowered the pods and people came out of them most of them untrained civilians while the other were obviously military with headbands with metal plates of the with a leaf symbol in the middle and flake jackets covering their torsos. As highest ranking CCG member I made the choice to surrender to the soldiers and wait for their leader to discuss our situation. I made the decision to keep the Quinx and I away from the other encase our hunger got out of control and we needed to eat. For a few hours we waited for the main force to return from the battlefield, it appears this nation was just at war and most of their forces just returned.

As de facto leader I choose to have a discussion with the village leader, Tsunade Senju, also called the hokage or fire shadow, about our situation and explained to her about ghouls and what her newly revived soldiers were as well and the strengths, weaknesses and dietary needs of ghouls. Some of the best news for the ghoul was the coffee shop Re. and well as a large crop of coffee plants large enough to make coffee for the ghouls in the village. Tsunade was a little shocked by this but was ok because there was a population of criminals, rogue ghouls and rogue ninjas as well as the locality for everyone to eat. Among the ninja forces were about 50 full ghouls. After mental tests from the village's mind readers all of the CCG were cleared for full ninja service. For both good and bad luck for me my integrator, a teenage girl named Ino Yamanaka, while digging through my mind hit the place where my former memories were kept and I learned who I really was and about the love I forgot.

After the girl cleared me I ran to the new RE, found Touka and gave her a tight hug and said "Touka sorry for forgetting you. I love you." Touka crying said "welcome back stupid Kaneki. I love you too and missed you so much it hurt. When I saw you walk in a little while back I wanted to tell you but I couldn't break your happiness." Then she planted a kiss on my lips. We shared kisses for about an hour almost to the point of heading to further bases but stopped before stripping. I told her "we need to wait to see how this world works before we go any further."

**Minato's and kushina's former home Naruko pov **

Instead of going to my apartment which as to small for 3 people, Haku, Dad and I went to the outskirts of the village were his and mom's former house was sealed, he then removed the seal so we could move in. My first move was to send clones to get the stuff from my apartment and move it into the house. Dad gave Haku and I his and mom's room while he took the room meant for me. My next move was to head to the meditation room to try and contact Hagoromo to see what is going with my dad and Haku being revived as ghouls and this CCG and ghouls were brought to this world. After I short while I met the sage and we began to talk of the goings on. When I asked him what was going. He told me "it was most likely the work of an old friend of mine and another dimension traveler Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg; he could have done it himself or left an item in their world that caused this displacement the former edo tensei becoming ghouls might have had something to with the dimension transfer there are more beings in the gap between worlds than Zelretch and I they have been known to screw around at the same time dimension walls are thin my mother might not have helped. Chaos gods might have used all the mess around or one of those gods might have wanted to send the ghouls to another world. Sorry I couldn't be a better help but balance is the role of the sage, your role is bring solving this new issue. I wish you luck." After leaving the meditation I said fuck to need to relieve stress. When I was stressed on missions I would go into cave or something and please myself I would also do that when my tenant would send me into a heat like state just so he would feel my pleasure. This time I have partner to try out if I can get him ready.

**Kaneki pov**

After I calmed down I asked the Hokage if the Quinx and I could go back to the battlefield to check for to find food for my squad and her Ghoul ninjas, Tsunade, buried in paperwork, said yes, she knew she needed to feed a lot of bodies so. If I can't find any dead bodies I guess I will have to go in a hunting party from wondering bandits, criminals or rogue ninjas. Our official helpers where pale teen boy with long black hair named Haku Yuki, later 20's spiky haired blond with light tan named Minato Namikaze and his Human daughter Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruko had the same blond hair and skin tone as her father but 3 whisker marks on each cheek and very strange eyes completely light purple with 6 rings.

The Hokage briefed us about these eyes they were called the Rinnegan said eye make her more or less godly, removing soul, reading mind, changing body into crazy weapons, summoning giant animals, gravity control, energy absorption and interrogation mastery if that isn't godly I don't know is. The boy Haku has his own set of skill he was trained as a hunter and has mastery of ice. Lastly the Naruko's father had teleportation powers; he was the one that would take us to the battlefield.

**Naruko pov **

With my failed seduction of Haku (he passed out from nose bleed lose after I started stripping), I was called to go on mission with Dad and Haku the detail were c-rank corpse hunting mission that might turn into b-rank hunting mission the main goal was to get corpses from the battlefields of the war and if all the bodies where already removed by other ghoul we would have to hunt down rogue ninja or criminals to feed them instead. Thanks to my good luck there were more than enough bodies with little decay left and the Zetsu trees were more than edible enough for the ghouls to eat. Minato, Haku and Sasaki's team ate their fill and we sealed the rest for transport then headed back the village to prepare for future conflicts. I would have to try and get Haku ready soon for sex so research for more.

**This was hard to write the main plot of this story will be conflicts between the ninja villages and the ghouls. Aogiri Tree will regroup and gather more forces so. The clowns are also studying the ninja world for more ways to create their own brand of chaos. I am thinking the first few chapters will be relationship building between Haku x Naruko and Touka x Sasaki I might also tap other chapters and pairing as well like Asuma x Kurenai and other konoha pairs I might also do some stuff with Ayato x Hinami **

**If this plot doesn't work I might go back to the older plot **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sage reborn and the ghastly bloodline rewrite chapter 2 **

**Relationships and new world building that is what this chapter will be about **

**Ken Kaneki pov**

After a few weeks and trading information with other villages we found some of the CCG researchers and brought them to Konoha when they go to konoha the Konoha researchers and CCG researchers started to trade information. The finding discovered Ghoul and by extension half ghouls have the same chakra network as ninjas and that is base reason ghouls have higher strength, speed, durability and regeneration levels as well as the Kagune, and the CCG researchers discovered ninja have higher that average RC counts than normal humans as well as the flesh of ninjas spikes half ghoul RC counts to the point that eating dead ninjas may cause Kakuja development at slightly slower pace than eating full on ghoul.

A further development that a captured researcher Kabuto Yakushi and Naruko's cousin Karin Uzumaki as well as a few Konoha pharmacologists were working with CCG researchers to develop a drugs and processes for ghouls to eat human food without health issues. The major current test were either clone organs or inserting drugs into cows or pigs or water buffalo to make them digestible by ghouls but that is 6 months away at least. In Konoha marriages and dates were happening at a pretty regular pace the new hokage Kakashi Hatake was highly encouraging dates and marriage to replace those lost in the world War they just had. The site of constant people on dates gave Touka the same idea and she demanded I took her on a date as well.

**Naruko pov **

Dad has been whole up with some of the other seal masters on seal matrix to let ghoul eat stuff other than humans with little success. Pretty much every scientist, doctor and seal master in the elemental nations was more or less working on the same thing. If Haku didn't feel like eating from people I would let him crew on cut off chunks of my skin, due to my regeneration thanks to Kurama this was no issue. In other news many of my friends were shaking up or dating or even getting married. I was a bridesmaid for both Ino's and Sai's wedding and Temari and Shikimaru in the same week lucky for me the 2 girls agreed to have each wedding a few days apart. I was at back to back dress fitting with the fun of wearing a dress yeah. The girls pretty much forced Haku to wear a suit over a kimono so he wouldn't outshine the bride or other bridesmaids and I had Uzumaki clan symbol on his suit marking him as mine.

In other parts of the world I was using Jiraiya's spy network to see to keep me informed of any possible stirrings from the 2 escaped ghoul groups Aogiri tree and clown and any negative ghoul activity. Really I couldn't really know if ghouls were eating civilians and didn't care if they were eating rogue ninja or bandits but if they were eating ally ninja I did have to care. Mostly it was either small villages decimated or undefended caravans devoured and most of there wares left over. This fact was pretty good for villages because caravans would need ninja support or help from stray CCG members or Doves as allied ghouls called them. Every time the network would get find ghouls the group was either too small or only one member would make in back so close to death a Yamanaka or my human path would be needed to get anything useful out of said member's head before death.

This probing was in good cases forcing ghouls to join alliance nations in bad cases forcing ghouls to join less scrupulous groups and in worst case forcing mild ghouls to join Aogiri or clown. At least more than ninjas had the advantages of elemental jutsu genjustsu and former edo tensei now ghoul ninjas on our side.

I decided to bring my dad out of his hole via training 1st being him showing me what he knew of what the Namikaze style was and 2nd was training with what he learned from mom's Uzumaki fighting style as well as kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. During the training he told me about what he remembered about his mother and father and that he guessed that Tsunade was at least related to him somehow to Tobirama Senju, as in Tobirama had an affair with a woman that may have been his grandmother, but he never confirmed it 100% before his death. Dad also said that he would've either had Fugaku and his coconspirators killed or imprisoned or even negotiated with the Uchiha over outright wiping them out, the killing was more Danzo and root over the 3rd Hokage.

Dad told me about his records showed that Tobirama dated lots of women before and during his reign as Hokage and that how the 2nd was worse than my pervert sage godfather he was fairly sure that Jiraiya and Kakashi's father may have both been children of the 2nd by different mothers Kakashi just got the bad end of the Chakra pool while Jiraiya got the good end. Dad said he only knew by checking rumors and asking the old madams of local brothels. Dad also told me stories that mom told him of Uzushiogakure and my grandparents on mom's side. My Fuinjutsu made my wrist hurt than any fight ever did the art of sealing connected to writing is the hardest part of it and know why few ninja ever learn it due the pain in the wrist and they don't have super healing to help.

**Haku pov**

While Naruko was having a day training with her father I decided to find Kaneki and have a chat with his on how he dealt with the ghoul stuff as well as ask him to help the other ghoul ninjas learn about ghouls and how to use our kagune in combat there were always stories about ninja with either tail, tentacle or extra limb bloodlines but almost all of their clans were to secret or got purged or killed for being stupid so none of them joined the alliance to teach us. If need be I would get the hokage to make said training a mission for Kaneki, his girlfriend Touka and any other ghouls that want to help some payment. I found both Kaneki and Touka at Re. having a chat then making out very heavy.

I waited till the couple finished then asked them for help lucky for me they noticed me while is was leaving and didn't go on for too long but I was getting very flustered. I need to attend academy class on sex education since Zabuza trained me to be perfect weapon not to deal with sexuality, if I don't learn how to deal with women a skilled female ninja or ghoul that uses her sexuality could take me out. I also can't keep passing out when Naruko wants to do stuff like the ghoul couple just did. After asking the ghoul couple they agreed to gather some friends they could find to help training, their other training partner was Touka's one employee Renji Yomo as well as random ghouls that were found by the spy network that would rather leave in peace in a ninja village then be used by Aogiri.

A few days later I got to the approval from Kakashi, the new Hokage after Tsunade retired shortly after the ghouls began to acclimate, for the training ghouls to explain how kagune worked and how to use them in combat settings.

Kagune are divided into 4 types: **Ukaku kagune** look like wings and can shoot projectiles but have low stamina and are on top of back close to neck, **Koukaku kagune **for high defense and shaping into hard weapons for breaking other kagune and around the shoulder blade area, **Rinkaku** **kagune **were mostly like tentacles and have high regeneration but are soft compared to harder kagune and are around waist level, the last type is **Bikaku** **kagune **or tail shaped Bikaku is overall the best type but the user needs to master it well. If ghouls cannibalize other ghouls the kagune can evolve into kakujas to make up for issues with their standard

Kagune but Kakuja transformation is very rare Kaneki is one of the few to have and due to his being incomplete Kaneki goes berserk and attacks anything that moves in his centipede Kakuja form. The kagune strength and weakness chart can be compared to elemental strength and weakness chart Bikaku beats Rinkaku which beats Koukaku which beats Ukaku which goes back around and beats Bikaku.

I am an **Ukaku **type, Minato is **Koukaku **type, Itachi is a **Rinkaku **type and Zabuza is a** Bikaku **type. With practice we might be able to combine jutsu with our kagune for even great advantage with training.

After training my next plan is to have a date with Naruko that isn't related to a wedding. After the mission and funds that came with Touka gave me vouchers for 2 free cups of coffee so our date was coffee at RE followed by Princess Gale movie, it was the last movie princess Koyuki made before resuming rule thereby Naruko's favorite movie. During our coffee we talked about how our young lives were. Mine was mostly training whiles hers was living at the orphanage and fighting for her life, she would be chased by angry civilians only to either scare them off by going kyubi mode, kill them off going kyubi mode or having her guard ANBU dog, cat, and snake kill off her attackers. If she didn't heal so fast her body would've been covered in scars. She both enjoyed her father giving her the kyubi and hated it at the same time for taking him.

During the movie we held hands and afterwards we went back to her new house made out then after she gave me a special seal we made love for 2 days straight. If she didn't have contraception seal she may have very well got pregnant. When the ordeal was done her father pretty much forced me to marry Naruko. I was happy to do so she was my one true love.

**Touka pov **

As thanks for the training job the Hokage gave Kaneki, Yomo, Nishiki and I a large bonus he said it was a rank for training so many ninja. This world was much like Japan expects it used the old Japanese system the ryo and its strange oval shaped coins. After studying the currency system I had to re-price the lucky for me a few ninjas Naruko and Yamato were able to grew plenty of coffee trees by using my ungrounded beans the 2 ninja used something called wood release to grow an entire coffee forest with ripe beans in minute more than enough to make coffee prices cheap enough. Every village also paid me to teach people in it to make coffee, this made me very rich enough so build a full house attached to Re for Kaneki and I to raise any kids in with enough room for guests as well.

Kaneki proposed to me shortly after that and said we would get married as soon as the ninjas developed their method for ghouls to eat regular food.

**Short**er **chapter I know but there will be nothing really next week so I used what time I had to make shorter chapter in 2 weeks will saber's rebirth spin-off chapter with male Rukia and fem Ichigo I might even write lemon on my archive of your own. **


	4. poll push

new poll is up for story to update after Sage of Britannia part1

please vote order of update determined by votes


End file.
